The present invention relates to a clutch operating device in which an operating shaft is reciprocatively rotated to operate a clutch release member for engaging and disengaging the clutch and more particularly to an improvement in the device wherein an operating shaft includes a cam mechanism which is disposed on the operating shaft and is movable axially as the operating shaft rotates. The cam mechanism is operatively connected to the clutch release member through a clutch lever arranged therebetween so that the clutch release member is activated as the cam mechanism moves axially.
In a clutch operating device of the foregoing species, generally, adjustment is made so that a small clearance is formed between the clutch lever and the clutch release member in order to positively maintain a setting or engaged condition of the clutch when the operating shaft is not operated. Therefore prior art devices have the disadvantages that the clutch lever vibrates within the small clearance to generate noise and to produce a beating type of wear in a contact portion between the clutch lever and the sliding cam plate and clutch release member.